


In which Gwen goes for take-away

by beggar_always



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more she gets away with it, the more she wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Gwen goes for take-away

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as comment!fic on my LJ. Using Haley Bennett's "Buddha's Delight" with vanitykidman's prompt for Owen/Gwen.

It's ridiculous, really, how easy it is for Gwen to slip out of the flat. All she has to do is mention take-away and her lengthy absence is easily explained by a long queue or a messed up order. The more she gets away with it, the more she wants it; it almost feels like the universe is giving her something in exchange for the hell she's come to live through every day at Torchwood.

She doesn't even really like Owen. He's an ass most of the time; nowhere near the sweetheart Rhys is. But for some reason she gets off on it and Owen is _always_ willing to do the sorts of things Rhys is always too embarrassed and awkward to even discuss.

"What's the happy couple dining on tonight?" Owen taunts as he kisses her newly exposed shoulder.

"Shut up," she orders, even as she tries to remember what Rhys' favorite dish is from that place down the street...

Owen's looking down at her and Gwen can't figure out what that look on his face means. She almost asks; it's right on the tip of her tongue...but then his mouth's on hers and she settles for telling herself that this is her reward for a hard day's work...

/end


End file.
